


Day 4 -- Tea

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Blanket Forts 2006 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-05
Updated: 2006-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>remus' love affair with tea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4 -- Tea

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://www.livejournal.com/community/blanketforts/27304.html

To Remus J. Lupin, the drinking of tea is akin to a religious experience. Earl Grey, China Keemun, smoky Lapsang Souchong, or Irish Breakfast, no milk or sugar, drunk in slow, savoring sips so that a single mug could last him all morning.

Remus was the kind of man who spent what little money he had on books, chocolate, and tea. He'd replace his clothes when they were too threadbare to still wear, and he always paid the rent for his flat on time, but the rest of each paycheck went to comforts of the paper, dark chocolate, or loose tea kind. He laughed aside accusations of being a tea snob, since it wasn't like he could afford to be, but his friends always joked that the way to his heart was through a mug of black tea.

And even after seven years of school, three years sharing a flat, and thirteen in Azkaban, Sirius Black could not believe that he could be jealous of a little pile of dried leaves.


End file.
